Чертов Снейп, или Зачем пикси журнал Придира
by MrParanoik
Summary: У Оливера Вуда неудачный день, но что-то же должно его спасти...


Все началось с дурацкого домашнего задания по зельеварению. Чертов Снейп, даже отправленный Дамблдором на край света, не позволил студентам расслабиться и вздохнуть свободно и дал до того сложное домашнее задание, что старшие курсы пребывали в состоянии легкой паники. Возвращение блудного преподавателя директор прогнозировал только на следующую неделю, но курсовую работу по растениям для ядов нужно было сдать в четко установленные сроки. И сроки эти наступали в пятницу утром.

В четверг после занятий Оливер Вуд, злой на весь мир, за то, что ему приходится возиться с курсовыми и игроками по квиддичу (которые были не меньшей головной болью), мечтал только об одном: сварить по найденным рецептам яд и скормить его всему Хогвартсу. Хотелось тишины и покоя, которые для школы явно не были характерны.

- В Запретный лес! Мерлин бы побрал Дамблдора с его дурацкими "нельзя", - твердо решил Вуд и, потуже затянув шарф на шее, вышел из замка. Несмотря на опасность быть пойманным и отчитанным за незаконное занятие, капитан гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу уверенно шел вперед. Злость на вышеупомянутого профессора будто толкала в спину и подначивала: давай, Вуд, не будь трусом.

И Оливер не был. Он уже почти вошел в Запретный лес, как вдруг его окликнули:

- Привет, Оливер!

Вуд застыл. Голос не был похож на преподавательский, скорее на детский с такими очаровательными нотками наивности, но поворачиваться все равно было боязно, ибо Вуд прекрасно знал, как жестоко обходится судьба с теми, кто всему верит.

- Здрасте, - буркнул Вуд, продолжая стоять смирно и глядя в чащу леса.

- Что это ты в Запретном лесу забыл?

Оливер осторожно глянул через плечо. Сзади, с венком из каких-то непонятных цветов на голове и ободранным учебником в руках, стояла Луна Лавгуд. "О нет, только этого еще мне не хватало! Гулять по лесу с этой ненормальной!" - подумал Оливер и мысленно взмолился, чтобы девушка оказалась просто миражом. Но "мираж" упрямо стоял за спиной, и исчезать явно не собирался.

- Гуляю я, не видишь? А вот тебе следовало бы вернуться в замок. Уроки прогуливаем?

- Не прогуливаем, а наоборот. У нас сейчас занятие с Хагридом, ну, по уходу за магическими существами...

- Я в курсе, - перебил Вуд, - вот и иди на урок, нечего тут шастать.

- Я заблудилась, - улыбнулась Луна, - вышла с другого выхода из Хогвартса и вот никак не могу сориентироваться, куда идти.

Вуд закатил глаза. Ну что за день! Сначала безумно скучная лекция у Трелони, потом МакГонагалл сняла с факультета десяток баллов за перебранки со слизеринцами, Снейп с его ядами, а теперь вот полоумная Лавгуд, которую следовало проводить до хижины Хагрида, чтобы не прослыть невежей. Он лениво повел головой, давая понять, чтобы шла за ним, но вот как выразить на языке жестов приказ молчать, он не знал. Глубоко вздохнув, Вуд приготовился слушать рассказы про нарглов и морщерогих кизляков.

- Спасибо тебе, Оливер, что взялся меня проводить, это очень любезно с твоей стороны, - завела Луна, - а все-таки, почему ты пошел в Лес? Или он запретный только для студентов младше пятого курса?

- Мне нужно сделать домашнюю работу по зельям, - хмуро ответил Вуд, - Снейп задал сложное задание, вот и приходится шастать по лесам да болотам, искать эти растения. Ну и вообще, я тишину очень люблю, - закончил он, делая особый акцент на слове "тишина", но Луна, похоже, намека не поняла. Или сделала вид, что не поняла, и начала вещать что-то про пикси, который утащил в Лес ее тетрадь, в которой был конспект важной лекции у Трелони (Вуд поморщился от мысли, что кто-то может воспринимать прорицательницу всерьез) и журнал "Придира", новый выпуск...

Наконец Вуд не выдержал:

- То есть, ты пошла на урок к Хагриду через Лес, потому что надеялась тут отыскать какого-то пикси, утащившего тетрадь с дурацкой лекцией по дурацкому предмету и с дурацким журналом? Думаешь, он увлекается желтой прессой? Сделай милость, перестань городить ерунду, раз уж на мою долю выпало несчастье тебя...

Вуд хотел сказать "вести к Хагриду", но в тот самый момент, когда он уже собирался это сделать, случилось неожиданное: Оливер увидел, что прямо перед его носом на пеньке лежала тетрадка с вложенным в нее журналом, а сверху, нагло развалившись, храпело то мерзкое существо, которое пищит, кусается и устраивает бардак. Вуд прекрасно помнил проделки пикси еще по урокам ЗОТИ и на всякий случай предпочитал держаться подальше. Но сейчас ситуация явно была неподходящей для суеверий. Капитан гриффиндорской сборной смотрел на тетрадку с журналом и лихорадочно думал, что такого сказать, чтобы Луна не заметила его замешательства и чтобы предыдущие слова не прозвучали слишком обидно.

- Ну, вот и тетрадка, а ты не верил! - сказала Луна, бросаясь к пикси. Вуд облегченно вздохнул: в ее голосе не было обиды. Пока девушка, стараясь не разбудить назойливого зверька, пыталась вытащить из-под него свои вещи, Оливер внимательно ее рассматривал. Ему в голову вдруг пришла мысль, что, возможно, она не была такой уж странной, какой ее принято считать. Вот сейчас, например, она ведет себя, как вполне обыкновенный человек, да и когда не говорит про нарглов, тоже не похожа на полоумную. Оливер вспомнил, как однажды профессор МакГонагалл, когда они еще на первом курсе жаловались ей на Снейпа, сказала: "Нельзя о людях судить только по тому, как о них отзываются другие". В случае с зельеваром принцип срабатывал в лучшем случае через раз, но если говорить о Лавгуд, то нельзя было не согласиться. О ней ходило море слухов, причем большая их часть была не самого приятного характера. Ну, а кто готов сказать хорошо о человеке, который читает журналы, держа их вверх ногами, или пытается изгнать из звенящей в своей пустоте головы Поттера зловещих мозгошмыгов?

- Э-э, извини, я погорячился... Может, не будем торопиться на твой урок?

Она посмотрела на него открыто и по-доброму, улыбнулась и пожала плечами, давая понять, что не злится и что прогулять урок Хагрида - высшее благо, которое только может снизойти на разумное существо. И они долго бродили по Лесу, уходя все дальше в темноту и опасность, и разговаривали обо всякой ерунде. В основном про то, как подло поступил зельевар, задав трудный реферат, и про Хагрида, который совершенно не умеет интересно вести уроки. Вуд обнаружил, что с Луной довольно легко общаться, и был приятно удивлен тем фактом, что не нашел подтверждений большей части хогвартских слухов.

- Интересно, сколько сейчас времени? - спросила Луна, поглядывая на темнеющее небо.

- Ну, то, что мы получим нагоняй от руководства, когда вернемся, это точно. А еще я так и не сделал чертов реферат, Снейп меня убьет.

- Ты сказал, тебе нужно по ядам? У меня есть учебник, еще от мамы остался, я привезла его в этом году с собой, думала, найду там что-нибудь полезное для себя. Если хочешь, дам на несколько дней.

Вуд улыбнулся. Похоже, сама судьба привела его в этот Лес.

- Спасибо, Луна, ты настоящий друг. Но вот только боюсь, что он мне уже не потребуется.

- Что такое? - взволнованно спросила Лавгуд.

- Кажется, мы заблудились...


End file.
